sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Dohring
| birth_place = Toledo, Ohio, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1994–present | website = | spouse = | children = 2 }} Jason William Dohring (born March 30, 1982) is an American actor who is best known for his role as Logan Echolls on the television show Veronica Mars (2004–2007) and the subsequent film continuation as well as his roles as Josef Kostan on Moonlight (2007), Adam Carpenter on Ringer (2011), Detective Will Kinney on The Originals (2013) and Chase Graves on iZombie (2015). He is also known as the voice of Terra, one of the main protagonists of the Kingdom Hearts franchise (2010-2019) Biography Personal life Dohring was born in Toledo, Ohio, one of five children of Laurie and Doug Dohring, the owner of the marketing research firm, The Dohring Company. He married Lauren Kutner on July 7, 2004. They have two children: a son, Owen Riley (born 2010), and a daughter, Lillian Everly (born 2012).Jason Dohring tweets about new child Twitter. Retrieved November 12, 2012 Dohring is a Scientologist and has credited Scientology for salvaging his career in the entertainment industry. Career Dohring appeared as main character Logan Echolls in Veronica Mars between 2004 and 2007. After its cancellation, Dohring found work with Warner Bros. and CBS, co-starring in the television series Moonlight. He played the vampire Josef Kostan, a mischievous 400-year-old hedge-fund trader.CBS pulls Dohring into 'Moonlight' The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved August 2011 In October 2008, it was announced that Jason would return to TV as Spencer, a senior legislative assistant, on the HBO comedy series Washingtonienne. On February 10, 2010 in an interview he stated that he would be voicing a character in a Disney video game that was released in Japan last January; the game was revealed to be Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep by Square-Enix/Disney, and the character was Terra. He reprised the role in a cameo appearance in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and for the character's full return in Kingdom Hearts III. In May 2010, Dohring began work on the Andrew Disney feature film Searching for Sonny, produced by Red Productions. Jason will be playing the role of Elliot Knight. In 2011, Dohring appeared on The CW's series Ringer co-starring Sarah Michelle Gellar. In 2012, Dohring made a guest appearance on the TV show Supernatural as the time god Chronos. In April 2013, it was announced that Dohring had been cast in the Veronica Mars movie. He was also cast in The CW's science fiction drama The Tomorrow People in a potentially recurring role. From 2015 to 2016, Dohring had a recurring role in The CW series The Originals as Detective Will Kinney. In October 2016, Dohring was cast in a recurring role as Chase Graves on The CW's iZombie. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * *Jason Dohring cast bio on The CW *Jason Dohring interview on Television Without Pity Category:1982 births Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Toledo, Ohio Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American Scientologists